1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to computer security and in particular to assessing the reputation of software applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software applications that are downloaded and installed on a user system can compromise the user's system in a number of ways. For instance, downloaded software applications can either contain malicious software (malware) or vulnerabilities to malware attacks. Common malware threats include computer viruses, worms, Trojan horse programs, spyware, adware, crimeware, and phishing websites. Other software applications may compromise the user's system by degrading the performance of the user's system.
Usually the user who downloads and installs the software application has some idea of the reputation or trustworthiness of the software application. The reputation of the software application provides the user with some level of certainty that the software application will not compromise the user's system. For example, if the software application is developed by a well known or reputable manufacturer, the user has a greater level of trust that the software application will not compromise their system. However, in some instances these factors are unknown or uncertain and cannot be accurately evaluated. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved ways to evaluate the reputation of a software application in order to provide an accurate reputation score that allows a user to assess whether or not to install the software application.